simply comlicated
by Theunveiledsecret
Summary: fights, arguments, misunderstandings or in simple words 'complication'...a fairly common thing among couples. lets follow our favourite couple and see how they deal with these complications in their simple lives
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Warmth

Happiness

Bliss

Love

These were the emotions that filled him as he lied down, holding the love of his life In his arms as she slept peacefully with her head nestled on his chest. He quietly watched her sleeping form with a smile on his face while stroking her face gently, a habit he had developed over the years

He moved his hand to gently place it on top of hers and couldn't fight off the grin that formed on his face as he felt the ring that beautifully adorned on her ring finger ; an engagement ring , his ring….. _His fiancée.._ gosh! It felt so good to call her that!

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as thought of how he went from being the cold, taciturn guy to the sappy romantic lover. Here he was now, grinning like a love sick teenage boy in the middle of the night.

it _was all after he met her….._ it was because of her that he felt all those feelings he thought he wasn't capable of , it was her who made him find a part of himself he never knew existed

He couldn't describe how much he loved her, she was his own little angel, the centre of his universe, his world… _his everything….._

He recalled how she had muttered the small 'yes' while blushing ever so cutely when he had proposed to her a week ago...and the happy sparkle that was evident in her eyes when he had informed her, barely a month ago, that he'd be shifting his headquarters to japan…... yes, it had been a month since they finally started living together after years of long distance relationship. He couldn't express how happy he was to be living with her in _their_ apartment, to have her around every day . "hmmm I love you too alien" Takumi was brought back from his chain of as he heard those words, he looked at her face to find her sound asleep. "sleep talking" he thought to himself as he chuckled. " I love you too Misaki " he muttered while placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He hugged he gently as he closed his eyes.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, he had something he wanted to talk about with misaki, heck he needed to talk about it, he couldn't wait, not anymore "finally tomorrow" he thought as he drifted to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews :D Well I'm totally new to fanfiction net so it took me an entire day to figure out how it works. It's my first time ever writing a story so please excuse any mistakes and errors, I'll try my best to get better with time….and any constructive criticism or suggestions are welcomed.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own maid sama**

 **Chapter-2**

Misaki was definitely not a morning person. Stretching as she sat up, she still felt sleepy and a bit tired, like she hadn't really slept at all…but that was obvious considering how _tiring_ their last night's "activities" had been. She blushed as she thought of that…. "Speaking of that where's that alien" she thought to herself. His side of the bed was empty. "must be in the kitchen" she muttered to herself as soon as she saw the time. She was a bit late….

She got out of bed and ran straight to the bathroom, after a quick shower she dried her hair, put on her bath robe and went to the kitchen where she found Takumi preparing breakfast. " 'morning" she greeted as she went in to stand next to him. "good morning love" he replied back as he bent down to softly peck her lips. "why didn't you wake me up takumi, it was my turn to cook today" no matter how many times takumi said he wanted to be the cooking in charge, misaki being misaki insisted that they took turns….yes, misaki ayuzawa was totally capable of whipping up a decent meal without burning the kitchen. She'd learned when she lived alone in her rented room during college. "well I could have woken you up but you looked so darn adorable while sleeping, I didn't want to disturb you. Plus I love spoiling my cute little fiancée" he added with a wink misaki blushed at this "you and your stupid words. Anyway I'll take care of dinner then" as much as misaki denied it, she secretly liked getting spoilt like that…there's no way she'd tell him though. "so I guess I'll get dressed while you prepare breakfast" "sure, I'll be done in a few minutes"

With this misaki went to the room. Opening her closet, she decided to go with a black pencil skirt and her formal blue blouse….she had to go to work later. Misaki worked as a lawyer at TLF, although she'd just begun her career she was doing fairly well and was determined to work hard and make her name up there. She got dressed, put on her shoes and went to the dining room where she found takumi sitting down with two plates of steaming food. Quickly taking the chair she grabbed her fork. " itadakimasu"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takumi had been waiting for this moment, to be able to speak to her. He'd never been this eager about anything before but he didn't know how to start or where to begin. Although he had proposed, they'd not started planning the wedding. They had not even talked about it once this entire week. He'd naturally thought they'd be discussing and even planning it out but surprisingly they hadn't even so much as touched the subject. But he couldn't wait anymore...so he was going to take the initiative…well misaki was probably just too shy to start the marriage conversation herself...

"hey misa" misaki looked up at him "so now that we're engaged we should probably start planning the wedding right. Oh and we haven't even officially announced our engagement, that needs to be done too…" misaki was so not expecting this conversation. It was really…. _sudden "..._ and about the wedding , I was thinking of October, but of course you'll have the fina-" "wait takumi ,slow down…october as in now, I mean the coming October, this year?" takumi simply nodded . misaki sighed "takumi, I know we're engaged but we don't have to rush into getting married right, I thought we were going to wait two to three years… I mean a long term engagement"

To say that takumi was taken aback would be an understatement. She wanted to wait a few years?!...though it explained why she didn't bring it up "misaki you want to wait for a few years?...I-I don't get this , I mean you said yes to the proposal so you clearly want to get married, you do right?" "yes of course I want to get married baby" she said as she placed her hands on top of his " I want to get married to you, just not now….and we never really talked about marriage till before you proposed a week ago and even after that we didn't touch the subject the entire week so I assumed you also had a long term engagement on your mind…well there's no problem in waiting right, isn't tha-" "I'll go wash the dishes" takumi announced cutting her off. Misaki watched wide eyed as takumi took the plates and walked to the kitchen.

He knew he was being unreasonable, he knew misaki must have her reasons for wanting to wait and she had all the rights but he felt so…. _disappointed ,so upset._ He couldn't help but feel like a fool for getting so excited all by himself.

Misaki was shocked. She totally did not see this coming at all. Getting married in a few months?! She couldn't even think of that. Yes she loved him and wanted to be with him…and even marry him in future but she wasn't ready to play the role of a wife yet..she just _wasn't ready._ She absolutely had no idea takumi wanted to get married do soon- they just weren't on the same page on this issue. She could sense his disappointment, she knew he was upset…she could see it in his eyes. She was blank, she didn't know what to do, how to talk to him or what to say. But she knew they had to talk They really _needed to_ talk…


End file.
